Hollywood Spotlight: Living the Dream
by sunkissedx1
Summary: 16 yr old Sarah Cortez is about to make it big. Shes already gotten some success, but nothing compared to whats about to happen. As her career kicks up, she runs into some new friends but will she get caught up in the Hollywood life? JONAS BROTHERS story
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! This is my first fan fiction posted on this thing! I'm really excited about this story! I have so many ideas, plus i have a lot of chapter written out already, so I can update a lot. Anyway, give it a chance, I promise there will be wayyy more JB in it than this first chapter! And don't forget to write a review! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Oh my gosh, this past year has been so crazy for me! I really can't believe I got so lucky. I just hope 2008 can be as good as 2007, even though I have a feeling it will be even better. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Sarah Cortez, I'm sixteen years old, and I live on Long Island in New York. I'm a pretty outgoing girl, and I like to entertain people and laugh. I have a mom, a step-dad, and two younger siblings (a sister who's eleven, and a half-brother who's eight). My real dad died of cancer when I was six. It was terrible for me, and not a day goes by that I don't think of him. It's the most hard to know that I don't really have a lot of memories of him. I have a lot of really great friends, I play competitively in soccer all year round (I would say I'm pretty good), and I love to shop. I'm a size three or five, depending on the jeans, thank you mom, and I love shopping at Hollister, Abercrombie, and Forever 21. Don't get me wrong, I don't always wear those brands, but I like to dress nicely and long necklaces are my thing. I love shoes too. I get really good grades in school and take mostly honors and AP classes. I have a lot going for me, but I would say my life is pretty boring – or WAS pretty boring, until recently.

Okay, I guess I should start at the beginning. Last year, February to be exact, I got roped into taking a few headshots. I don't really know how it happened, but it did. My friends got a hold of them and one of them, whose dad knows some people who have connections, sent them in along with some other information, to an agency. Little did I know, a few weeks later, I'd be getting a call to go to an audition for a guest appearance on a Disney show. Whoa! That was totally unexpected, and I was extremely thrilled. I mean, I have always wanted to be famous, I always said that every since I was little, and I thought it would be amazing to act. I never really acted before though, sticking to sports and dance, but I knew deep down I could pull out and amazing performance. My friends all tell me that I have a great personality that stands out, and I like to think that I'm kind of funny.

Anyway, so I convinced my mom to take me to the audition in New York City (good thing I live on Long Island about forty five minutes away, not a bad drive), and before I knew it, I was getting a call back – to go to LA because I got the part! You have no idea how amazing that feeling was. Better than winning the county championships with my soccer team, better than getting straight A's, better than anything I ever felt. For me, someone who had always dreamed to be in the spotlight but never had any experience, it was really surreal to land my first job at my first audition.

So, in April, I flew out to LA with my mother in tow (she had decided to be my manager) to meet with my new agent and to start filming the episode of what I found out to be Cory in the House. Before I did though, I had a few days of meetings with my new agent/manager, discussing my expectations, my future goals, and other things such as my image. My agent turned out to be a really nice woman named Margret, but she insisted that I called her Maggie.

After that, she had taken me to a really high end salon in LA to get a makeover. They lightened my extremely dark brown hair a tiny bit, and added some subtle highlights. They waxed my eyebrows, showed me how to do my makeup, painted my nails, and cut and styled my curly hair into a sleek straight look for the time being (something that I would never be able to achieve at home, but hey, it looked good for then). Maggie said that they would work on my wardrobe after the episode and after they saw if I got any more jobs.

I went to film the next day, and it went great! The cast was amazing and really welcoming, and I felt right at home. They told me I acted like a pro, and they were shocked to find out that this was my first time acting ever. The filming lasted only one short week, and I was soon flown back to New York, keeping in great touch with Maggie.

May came around and I turned sixteen, having the best party imaginable (without spending 124,000). That was also a great month because my episode was supposed to air on Disney Channel. Surprisingly, the episode I was in debuted very well on Disney Channel and Maggie was calling me not long after it first aired with some more jobs. Disney wanted to bring me back to shoot an episode of Hannah Montana. HANNAH MONTANA! Okay, so I'm sixteen and everything, but I have two younger siblings who watch Disney Channel constantly, and even my friends watch some shows. This... was… huge!

I was flown back to LA in June to film the episode. Selena Gomez was not able to come back to the show for another episode as Michaela, so the writers had hastily written in a new rival pop star for Hannah. It was so fun playing the mean girl, and I had a really great time on set with everyone. The whole cast, including Emily, Mitchell, and Miley were great, even though I sensed a little jealousy from Miley, but I never told anyone that.

The director thought I was really good for an amateur, made some calls, and exactly four days after my episode of Hannah Montana aired, I got another call from Maggie, this time telling me that Disney wanted me to be in a Disney Channel Original Movie. The movie was staring Emily Osment, but the girl who was supposed to play her ditzy best friend had dropped out last minute due to some illness she had, and they called Maggie to offer the part to me. Me, of all the people they could have chosen, they chose me. I was beyond ecstatic, and learned that the movie would be filmed from the end of July all the way through august. I was a little upset, because I would be missing school soccer tryouts, but I had been on the team since freshman year, so I knew I might be able to talk to the coach about it.

We had to film the movie quick, because Disney wanted it out by November. That was unheard of for the company, but they were really trying to squeeze as much money as possible as they could from their actors. So, I filmed my first DCOM, which went terrific might I add, and it premiered in November, breaking some Disney records. I even got to go to the premiere, which was the best time of my life.

So, by December, I was yet again in talks with Disney. They had really noticed me, and all the success I had been bringing them (even though I thought it was just because of the other actors, not me), and they decided to invest in me. I knew that meant something big, but I wasn't exactly sure. Let me tell you, I wasn't expecting this at all.

First, Disney wanted to bring me back to Hannah Montana after Miley was finished with her Best of Both Worlds Tour with the Jonas Brothers. I was to play that rival pop star again, but this time, me and Hannah would call a truce, and even sing a duet together. Me! Sing! I had only dreamed of it since I was little, and now I was actually doing it! Even though it was only one song, it would get put on the third season's soundtrack, those executives promised, so I was to start vocal lessons to "sharpen my tone" or whatever. Then, they wanted me to star in MY OWN original series! I couldn't believe it! They were actually writing the pilot as we spoke, and I was beyond excited. Finally, they wanted to have me star in my own DCOM! They even threw me a party to celebrate, in which most of the Disney stars had stopped by to come to (minus Hannah and the Jonas Brothers).

Needless to say, I turned out to be one lucky girl last year. I was busy beyond belief, since I managed to stay on my soccer teams and somehow finish driver's ed, which means I can take my road test soon! This year is only going to be bigger. Maggie just called us a few days ago, and told us that Disney's Hollywood Inc. had gotten my family a home in the "Disney part" of LA. You know the neighborhood where every Disney channel star, including Hilary Duff, lives. I was really bummed about moving, but totally excited to start my dream. My mom agreed we would move out, just me and her, in a few weeks so I could start filming my pilot, and we would arrange for my dad, brother, and sister to meet us out there at the end of the school year. I just couldn't take my siblings away from their home in the middle of the year. I was upset myself, but I knew I had to do it to fulfill my dream. Even if that meant giving up soccer (just competitively, not for good), which was my life.

"Wake up!" my mom called from downstairs. I needed to get to the set for filming. It was January 7th and the start of the first full week of filming for my pilot of my new Disney channel series. I quickly got up, looking at the clock and realizing that I would be late if I didn't get ready that second, and jumped into the shower. I put on a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans, slipped on my new Coach sneakers (you know, the ones that look like converses), and threw on a zip up sweatshirt from Hollister over a white lacy cami, knowing that I would be changing as soon as I got there. I threw my hair up into a messy on purpose pony tail, clipping my bangs back into a small pouf. I applied a tiny amount of eyeliner, knowing that they would probably take it off as soon as I got there.

I ran downstairs with my large tote in hand, filled with all the stuff I would need for the rest of the day. I ate breakfast quickly and checked myself in the mirror and we were out the door. Our new house was gorgeous. It was gated, like all the other houses on the surrounding blocks, and it had two stories. It had five bedrooms and two bathrooms, a large kitchen, two dens, and a gorgeous in ground pool in the backyard, which was perfectly manicured. Disney would help pay for the house until I made enough money to pay it off.

We drove in the white SUV that my mom had rented while we were out here and got to the set. I was blown away with the set design, but didn't have much time to admire it as I was whisked off into wardrobe, and then hair and makeup, Maggie telling me random things that she thought were necessary for me to know. The other stars on the show were some new, some familiar. I would be playing a girl, who like every other Disney show, had two best friends, one guy and one girl, and a little sister, and there were also the typical mean girls and some cute boys that I was to crush on too, so there were a few kids around for me to interact with.

The day was long (we filmed from 7 am to 6pm, with some breaks in between for lunch and tutoring, and we also did school work when we weren't filming a scene; since I was the star, I was in almost every scene, so I required extra tutoring on my weekends, which we were off from filming), but I think it went well, at least, that's what the director, John, had told me. I smiled at my costars; a girl named Sasha and the boy who played Zeke in High School Musical (a movie I was in love with) named Chris, and went to my dressing room to change back into my clothes. I was starving and the entire cast was invited out to dinner. My mom had returned home, claiming she was exhausted and that she wanted to call back home to check on things. She agreed to let me go out with the cast, as long as I found a ride home.

The dinner was fun, full of laughs, and really good. I realized that I was going to have an amazing couple of years with my cast, since they were all amazing. Sasha was definitely going to become one of my best friends, and Chris was too. He had actually agreed to drive me home after dinner, and we soon found out we lived one block away from each other. It was crazy really, since Sasha was moving in down the street from Chris, and some of the other stars on the show lived by us too. We could probably carpool once filming really got underway.

The next few days flew by, and before I knew it, it was already Thursday. I wasn't really exhausted yet from filming, since we usually got home at a reasonable hour, and we had to wake up early like I did for school anyway. I was lucky enough to have them call filming over for the day early, and I was approaching my house at a little after five. I noticed a large van in front of the house next door, and wondered what was going on. Since we moved here, there has never been any activity in that house, or a couple of these houses for that matter, and I wondered who was living there. I hadn't really had chance to meet many neighbors, except for the ones that I had or was working with.

The sun was setting, so there was a dark shadow, and I could only make out the outline of the people moving around the big van. They were unloading a lot of suitcases, and I counted about five of them walking around. As we neared, I caught a glimpse of one of them, someone who had to be the father. He looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite place him. Before I could get another look at the others, my mom pulled into our longish driveway.

"Mom, who do you think lives there?" I asked her as we entered the house.

"I don't know. We should find out tomorrow or something. Maybe I'll go over and greet them. I need some friends around here," my mom laughed. I gave her a look that said never do that again.

She fixed us some dinner, and I had to go up to my room to do some homework that my tutor had assigned me. My mom wanted me to finish out the year with my honors and AP classes, meaning they had to hire an extremely expensive tutor and I was given a lot more homework than the rest of the kids. I sighed two hours later, at nine o'clock, needing to take a break. I stepped outside of the sliding doors in the den that lead into the back yard, and went to go sit in one of the chairs over by the pool. I sat there for a while, taking in my surroundings and thinking about what was happening to me.

"Dudes, come look, I think we have new neighbors," Joe said to his brothers, looking out the window to his room which was on the second story. The way his room was positioned, he could clearly see into the neighbors backyards, so he spotted the girl in the next yard easily. He was one third of the band called the Jonas Brothers, and they had just finished their tour with Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana, excited to start a three week resting period, with occasional appearances and meetings.

His brothers, Nick and Kevin rushed over to his side, and peered out the window to where Joe was looking. There sat a girl, looking around mid teens, looking out over her pool.

"Man, I think she looks really familiar, I just can't place her," Nick said, snapping his fingers.

"Do you think she works for Disney? I mean, a lot of people who live here do," Kevin said, moving away from the window, thinking it was creepy for them to be staring at her.

"I don't know," Nick said, stepping away too. Joe couldn't really make out her entire appearance, but from what he could tell, she was really beautiful. Finally, the girl stood up and stretched, turning around to go back into her house. She looked up at the sky one last time, eyes wandering over to the neighboring houses. Joe knew her eyes were about to land on his window and quickly stepped away from it, letting the blinds fall.

"Did she see you?" Nick asked, amused by his brother's reaction.

"I don't think so," Joe replied from the floor, since he had tripped over his own feet in his haste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the couple of reviews I got on the last chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking the story! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I promise the Jonas-ness will start to pick up soon, and there's a lot of drama in store for the rest of the story, dont worry ;. Tell me if you like this chapter in a lovely review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Jonas Brothers i'd be Denise. **

Two days later, it was Saturday, and Sarah was off from filming since they got the weekends off. Her week had been fabulous, even though they had to stay late on Friday, but she didn't care. Her new show was going to be insanely amazing she could tell already.

She had woken up at nine that morning, not exactly a time she enjoyed seeing on a Saturday, but she couldn't really help the fact that she couldn't keep sleeping that morning. She decided to make it an opportunity to go running, since she hadn't really gotten a chance to go to the gym or anything since before the holidays and her body liked to be active. She put on a formfitting long sleeve Under Armor top and a pair of soccer shorts over black spandex. She put her hair up into a high pony tail, and pinned back her bangs. She slipped on her Nike running shoes, grabbed her phone and iPod, and headed downstairs.

"Mom! I'm going running!" she called entering the kitchen where her mother was drinking coffee.

"I don't think that's such a great idea. You have a photo shoot at eleven, and you don't want to be tired for it. Plus, we just moved here and you don't really know your way around yet," she reasoned. That was true, she did have her first ever official magazine photo shoot that day with Popstar! Magazine. But, she was determined to go running.

"But we live in a gated community! I promise I won't go far and I'll be back in twenty minutes. I'll have plenty of time to get ready and eat breakfast still, and I'll feel better about myself because I'll have gone for a run," Sarah reasoned back. Her mom sighed.

"Okay, but make sure you're back in twenty minutes," she said. Sarah smiled and was out the door, iPOD in ears and phone in hand just in case. She went around the area, not too far because she still didn't know her way around, but far enough that she would get a significant run.

She had her 'running' playlist blasting in her ears, and she was singing along in her head (since she couldn't really breath enough to sing and run at the same time). She had gotten a good enough distance away, and turned back, guessing she would do a total of about two and a half miles or so. On her jog back, she looked at her phone, checking the time to see that she would keep her twenty minute promise, and that should please her mother. She was in front of the next door neighbor's house when her phone started vibrating in her hand and ringing loudly (even though she couldn't hear it cause her music was so loud). She stopped jogging abruptly, music still loud in her ears ("Lose Control" by Missy Elliot) and she looked at her phone.

In doing so, she didn't realize that a car was about to turn quickly into the driveway that she was standing in, and she jumped out of the way quickly when the car came to a stop about two feet away from her. She was scared, almost dropping her iPod (one of her earphones had fallen out) and phone in the process, but she was unharmed. She had caught a glance at the driver when she jumped out of the way, but her heart was pounding in her chest, and her breathing still hadn't gotten to normal from her run, so it didn't register until the song changed on her iPod to S.O.S. by the Jonas Brothers. She quickly pulled it out of her ears and turned it off.

"Whoa-OH my god!" she exclaimed from the side walk. The 'whoa' for nearly getting hit, and the 'oh my god' for realizing who was driving the car. It was Kevin Jonas! She was obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, and had been for a good two years. There was no way that he was driving that car, which had just pulled a little into the driveway enough to get out of the street, but stopped in front of her. Three of the four doors on the car opened, and three attractive boys stepped out.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said out loud in disbelief, staring at them in shock.

Kevin rushed forward, thinking that was directed at him. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't think you were going to just stop like that, and maybe I should have been paying more attention, really, I am so sorry," he rambled, trying to save his ass.

"You're Kevin Jonas," she found herself saying, staring at him openly and breaking his rambling sentence.

He and his brothers looked a little scared, like they stumbled upon a psycho fan. "Uh, yeah," was all he said, his guard going up, not sure if he should trust her.

"Tell me you live in that house," she said, pointing to the house next door to her own.

"Yeah, we do," Joe answered slowly. When he spoke, her senses seemed to wake up. She realized what had just happened and mentally kicked herself.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry about acting like a freak just now. I probably scared you to the point you never want to talk to me again. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Sarah Cortez, and I live right there," she said nervously, pointing behind her to her house.

The boys let out a sigh of relief. "I take it you're a fan then?" Nick asked curiously.

Sarah blushed deeply. "Well, yeah. I have been for quite a while. Sorry about that just now," she apologized embarrassedly. _'I'm talking to the Jonas Brothers, who I just found out are my next door neighbors, and I look like shit,' _she thought to herself, inwardly grimacing.

"It's cool. We get that all the time," Joe said with a goofy grin, making her, and his brothers, laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kevin asked her again. She nodded and smiled.

"Yep, all limbs are intact, and there isn't a scratch on me," she said, bouncing on her toes a few times to prove her point that she was okay. She noticed that they admired her body when she did that, especially her Under Armor top, if you know what I mean. She immediately stopped, cheeks reddening again.

"Well, we never properly introduced ourselves, even though you know who we are," Nick said.

"I'm Kevin, nice to meet you Sarah," he said stepping forward, hand extended. She grasped his rough hand and shook it firmly while looking him in the eyes just like her dad had taught her before he died. He smiled at her and moved on to introduce his brothers.

"That's Joe-," he started, but Joe interrupted him and gave him an interesting look.

"Dude, I can say it myself," he said in a 'how could you do that to me, man' voice, which caused Sarah to suppress a giggle.

"Sorry, dude," Kevin replied, backing off and hiding his laugh in a smile.

"Hi, I'm Joe," he said all suave, making her laugh again, and shooting Kevin another look, shaking Sarah's hand.

"What's up, I'm Nick," the last Jonas shook her hand.

She couldn't believe that she was actually meeting the Jonas Brothers after admiring them for so long. To top it off, they were her neighbors.

"So, what brings you to L.A.?" Joe asked her.

Sarah smiled, thinking about what exactly had brought her to California. "Um, I just started filming for a new Disney Channel series that I'm kind of staring in," she said modestly.

The boys looked impressed. "Wow, that's pretty cool," Nick stated, looking at her admiringly.

"Wait, did you say your name was Sarah Cortez?" Kevin asked, as if he suddenly realized something. Sarah nodded. "You worked with Miley then, right? I knew you looked familiar. She mentioned you a few times," he said triumphantly, snapping his fingers. Nick winced a little when his brother mentioned Miley.

Sarah was about to ask them what Miley had said about her...and her acting, but her phone rang. She said sorry to the boys and half turned away, seeing that it was her mom.

"Hi mom," she said happily, hoping her mom was in a good mood. Her mom started talking rapidly on the other line, and she held the phone away from her ear a little, letting her mother ramble.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the boys, making them smile. "Yes, I do know that I'm a few minutes late… yes, I will be ready for the photo shoot in time… no I did not eat breakfast but I will have time to do that too… yes mom, don't worry I'm right in front of the house… no, I'm just talking to the neighbors… okay," she hung up a few seconds later and looked at the boys.

"I'm sorry guys, it was nice talking to you but I have to go," she said apologetically. She was really disappointed about not getting to talk to them longer, but she really had to go.

"It was nice meeting you," Kevin said, hugging her. She was taken by surprise a little, both by the fact that he had just hugged her, and by the fact that he had just hugged her even though she was kind of sweaty and gross.

Joe and Nick stepped forward to hug her too. "We should hang out soon," Joe suggested.

"Yeah, let's switch numbers so we can find out when we're all free," Nick said, pulling out his iPHONE from his back pocket. Joe gave him a teasingly smug look that said 'nice moves bro' and wiggled his eyebrows at him when Sarah wasn't looking.

She put her number in all three of their phones, and they did the same for her. She got her phone back, promising to call them, and jogged off to her house before her mother had a fit. When she knew they couldn't see her anymore, she started flailing her arms and legs excitedly, dancing as she jogged up to the house. Her life was just made complete.

"MOM! Guess who lives next door!" she yelled as soon as she set foot in the house.

"Who is it darling? I haven't gotten the chance to go over there and meet them," her mom said, coming out of the kitchen.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!" Sarah shouted, dancing again. Okay, she was a normal teenage girl, and normal teenage girls were allowed to have their obsessions with insanely successful pop stars, and she just happened to be a huge Jonas Brothers fan, which her mom was more than aware of.

"Really? That's so funny, because I know how much you love 'their music,'" her mother said, implying that Sarah only thought they were hot. In reality, she had actually been drawn to their music first, and then decided that they were good looking. She hated when people only thought they were hot.

Sarah stopped dancing after something hit her. She would have to tone down her obsession quite a bit, as not to make the Jonas boys think she was a freak or something. "I guess this means I can't be obsessed with them anymore," Sarah said slowly. "Aw, that was so much fun though," she pouted.

Her mother laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you live next door to them now. Wouldn't you like to admire them in person better?" she reasoned.

A smile found Sarah's face. "You're right," she said before bounding into the kitchen to fix herself a quick breakfast before taking a shower.

A long while later, Sarah had finished the photo shoot part of the session with Popstar! Magazine. She did ten outfits and makeup/hair changes on seven different backgrounds. Now it was time for the interview part, which she hoped would go well.

**Interviewer:** "So, Sarah, this whole fame thing is kind of new to you. How do you like it so far?"

"Well, I think it's been great. You know, this past year has just been amazing, opening up basically all the opportunities that have found me for this year. I have been so blessed to be able to be here today, doing my first photo shoot for a magazine. I'm really excited about what's to come, because, hopefully, there's only up from here," Sarah replied. She could see her publicist in the corner giving her a thumbs up.

**Interviewer:** "Great, we are happy for you. So I know you recently moved here to Hollywood from New York. What's that like?"

"Oh, it's been a huge change. Disney has been so great to me, and they asked me to move to LA after I signed on for my new original series. I had to leave my home, half my family, my friends, and my life, to come out here and live my dream. But it's been great. I'm still getting used to everything out here, cause you know, in New York, everything is a lot faster," she paused, chuckling.

**Interviewer:** "So I've heard from many people. Have you met any interesting or favorite stars since you've been here?"

"Well, I think the cast of the new series is amazing. Everyone can remember Chris, who plays Zeke in High School Musical. He's great. And there are a lot of other people on set that everyone can recognize. But it's really funny that I just so happened to move into the so called Disney part of Hollywood. You know, that neighborhood with all the Disney stars in about a three block radius. It's really cool. I know Chris, Selena Gomez, and Ashley Tisdale live about a block away from me. Vanessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, and Corbin Bleu live about a block the other way. And I just bumped into the Jonas Brothers today actually; they live on my block along with Miley Cyrus and I've heard mention of Hilary Duff as well, but I'm not positive."

"Very cool. What are your plans for the upcoming year?"

"As you know, I'm filming a brand new Disney Channel Original Series right now, which is set to be released around the fall. The DCOM that I did with Emily Osment last year is set to be released on DVD in a few months, which is pretty awesome. Then, I'm going to film a DCOM that I get to star in, which will probably be released around the winter or early next year, I'm not sure. Oh, and another cool thing is I actually was asked to return to another episode of Hannah Montana; I'm really excited for that, but I can't say anything about it yet."

"Awesome!" the interviewer replied and launched into more questions. She had answered about forty questions on just herself alone, then did some holiday themed ones, such as for Valentine's Day and stuff, and then did some quizzes and gave her opinion on some polls they were doing. Finally, at around three thirty, she was free to go.

"That was so tiring," Sarah said, slumping in the passenger's seat as her mom drove them back home.

"It was a long day," her mom replied.

"But I had a lot of fun!" Sarah exclaimed. She was about to say something else, when her phone buzzed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyyy. Thanks for that one review I got on the last chapter, and the total of 105 reads. I guess people are liking the story? I wouldnt know. Maybe it's too slow right now? Again, I dont know what you guys are thinking. But anyway, I promise it will get better; I'm pretty sure this will be a very long story, because the main drama I have in mind isnt in the near near future. Here's the next chapter, **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual. **

_'1_ _New Text Message – Joe Jonas sexiest man alive'_ it read. She laughed at the name he had put in her phone, and was happy that he was texting her so soon after meeting.

_'Hey, how's the photo shoot?_' She quickly opened a blank text to message him back.

_'Heyy sexiest man alive. It's actually over now, but it went really well. What's up with you?'_

A minute later her phone buzzed again. '_ha ha, nothing, just got back from surprising some fans at the Gibson Theater who were buying some tickets for our tour. It was crazy. You doing anything later?'_ he texted. Her eyes widened. What could that mean? She texted back as fast as possible without seeming too eager.

_'Um, I have voice until six, but then I'm free. Why, did you have something in mind?_' after she hit send, she wanted to shoot herself. He never said that he wanted to do something with her, he just asked if she was doing anything.

He texted back a few minutes later, which caused Sarah agony. _'Voice? Cool. Me and my brothers wanted to hang out with you, you know, get to know you better. We were thinking maybe ice cream? Pinkberry? I don't know, you up for it?'_

Of course she was up for it. It was only her dream to be friends with the Jonas Brothers, but it seemed lately, all her dreams were coming true. _'Sure, sounds great. I haven't been to Pinkberry yet,'_ she sent back, and they proceeded to work out the details.

Sarah was so excited to be going out with the Jonas boys that during her voice lesson she couldn't really concentrate. Her vocal coach was getting really annoyed, but she couldn't help it. She was really just starting out in the business, and she was new to meeting celebrities every day. Her vocal coach even ended rehearsal a little early, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Sarah.

She rushed home to shower (again, it had been a long day) and change into something eye catching, but not too fancy. She had spent a long time trying to find something to wear, but she settled on dark jeans, silver ballet flats, a light gray cropped cardigan, and a navy top underneath that had some silver embellishment around the v neckline. She put on a long silver chain that had a solid silver heart at the end, made sure her hair was perfectly in place, applied natural looking makeup that didn't look like she was trying too hard but made her eyes pop, sprayed some perfume, applied some deodorant, and called it a day.

She looked at herself in the mirror after she applied some lip gloss, smiling slightly. She looked cute, but she didn't over do it. She was wearing something she would definitely wear to school, so she knew she wasn't trying too hard. The boys had said that they would pick her up in Kevin's car at around seven fifteen, and sure enough, seven fifteen rolled around and they were there. Nick had come up to the door to pick her up.

"Hey," she said, opening the door and grabbing her navy and gray bag.

"Hey, you look really… different," he said, not able to find the words.

"Good different or bad different?" she asked, hoping it wasn't the latter one.

Nick's ears went pink. "Oh no, good different… I mean… well I-I think you look really pretty… not that you didn't before… it's just you were in running clothes... and it's weird seeing you like this-" he stuttered for a while before Sarah cut him off, half laughing but mostly smiling.

"Nick, it's okay, I get it. You actually get to see me not looking like complete crap," she joked, but inside she was screaming with excitement. Nick Jonas had just called her really pretty. He laughed nervously. "Bye mom, I'm leaving," she called into her house.

"Have fun, be careful," her mom called back. Sarah locked the door behind her and joined Nick on his walk back to the car. He opened the door for her (which she thought was amazing) and she greeted the rest of the brothers.

"Hey guys," she said casually, as Nick slipped into the car on the other side.

"Hey. You look nice," Kevin said, pulling the car out of the driveway, smiling at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah you do. What's up?" Joe asked, glancing back at her from the passenger's seat.

"Thanks guys," she blushed. "Not much since I last talked to you," she laughed. Joe smiled.

"Okay so, random question. How do you decide who gets the passenger's seat?" Sarah asked. She was definitely known to be a little, okay a lot, random, and that question had slipped from her mouth before she could stop it.

The boys laughed.

"We call shotgun, but it gets a little intense when the person forgets to say 'no blitz'" Nick responded.

The conversation flowed nicely from there as they drove along. They had talked about random things until they reached the actually city part of LA.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, looking out the window.

"Joseph said you've never been to Pinkberry, so we definitely want to be the first to take you there," Kevin said making a left turn.

"Cool, I've always wanted to go, but I've never had the time," Sarah stated.

"You'll love it," Joe stated.

They arrived at Pinkberry a few minutes later, and all got out of the car (Joe opened her door for her this time, right as her hand reached for the handle). Kevin opened the door to the ice cream place for her and she smiled graciously.

"You guys are too nice. I don't know the last time a guy has opened a door for me, and in the last fifteen minutes, you have all opened three for me," she stated, looking around.

"What can I say, we're nice guys," Kevin shrugged, and the other boys nodded along, making Sarah grin.

"Okay, so what do you recommend?" she asked, looking at the menu.

The boys immediately counted off their preferences, and she was kind of overwhelmed with all the choices. "This is like Coldstone, too many choices," she said, a little frustrated. She wasn't a great decision maker at places like these.

"But it's so much better than Coldstone," Joe said as they stepped forward on the longish line.

Finally they reached the front of the line to order. Sarah decided to order the same thing as Nick, since he was the most convincing out of all of them. They insisted on paying for her since they had asked her to come with them which she didn't like, but no matter how much she protested, they had still prevailed.

"No fair, it's three against one," she had said, pouting. They all just smiled at her, digging into their ice cream.

They found a table to sit at, and started talking again, but this time the conversation was more geared towards getting to know each other. They talked about a lot of things, and the boys asked her a ton of questions ranging from favorite color, to first time getting a C in school.

"Okay, so I know you're a fan. What's your favorite song of ours?" Joe asked. Kevin hit him in the back of the head and Joe shot a look at him. "What?" he asked like he didn't know why he got hit.

"Um, that's a really hard question. I can't just pick one," she started, but the boys gave her looks that said, you have to pick one. "Okay, fine. I guess I pick Please Be Mine," she said. The boys nodded, smiling.

"I wish we still played that in our sets," Kevin said, spooning some more ice cream into his mouth.

"Who's your favorite Jonas Brother?" Joe asked all of the sudden after a few more questions. This time both Nick and Kevin slapped him in the head, making Joe ask "What?" again.

Sarah laughed, and hid a blush. "Honestly?" she asked, and they nodded eagerly, seeming to lean forward a little. "I can't just pick one of you, it's just too hard. I love you all equally," she said, immediately blushing at what she had just said.

"We're flattered," Kevin said. Nick had mumbled thanks.

"I don't believe you," Joe said, looking at her as though he was trying to read her mind. She gave him an odd look, but he cracked a smile. "But I'll take it for now."

A little while later, another question came up, that was just a matter of time before it would be asked.

"So, any boyfriends back home?" of course Joe asked this question again, but he put up both of his arms, blocking his brothers from hitting him again.

Sarah shook her head. "Nope, I'm completely single. What about you guys? Want to tell me if you're taken?" she countered. The boys looked as though they were debating whether they should tell her or not.

"I'm single too," Joe exclaimed immediately. Nick gave him a weird look but spoke too.

"Me too," Nick said. Sarah eyed him, not realizing she was doing it, and he spoke again. "I'm not dating Miley, if that's what you're wondering," he stated. She felt her cheeks redden out of embarrassment.

"Oh," was all she managed to say, shoving the last bit of her ice cream into her mouth to save herself.

Kevin hesitated for a little bit. "I think I can trust you enough," he started. Sarah nodded.

"I won't tell a soul," she said, crossing her heart and making him laugh.

"I have a girlfriend, but no one really knows except for like family. We've been dating since October," he said quietly, not wanting to have people overhear.

Sarah smiled at him. "Good for you! That's really awesome that you've kept that secret from everyone for so long. I know how my publicist gets when she wants me to keep something hidden from the public. It's really hard," she said. He nodded.

"So, I've heard you guys have some really great things happening for you guys. Congrats on the new tour deal," Sarah said, changing the subject. They talked about that for a little while longer and progressed to other subjects.

A little while later, the all decided to head out. They had been sitting at the table for over an hour after their ice cream was finished, and they felt like they should leave. As soon as they walked out, some paparazzi were spotted from across the street, taking pictures of them. The boys all whipped out sunglasses, slipping them on quickly and guiding Sarah to their car before the photographers could advance on them and start asking questions.

"Sorry about that," they said immediately after they were safe in the car.

"It's not a big deal. Do you guys have to deal with that all the time now?" Sarah asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, pretty much," he said. He was sitting next to her again, forgetting to call shotgun in all the madness.

"Well, it's only ten o'clock, what do you want to do now?" Kevin asked from the driver's seat.

"Want to come back to our place and like, play Wii or something?" Joe suggested.

Sarah agreed and they all headed back to the Jonas household. She quickly called her mom to tell her where she was on the way, and they pulled up a few minutes later. She was amazed by how beautiful it was. It was definitely like twice the size of her house and it was twice as beautiful. It was partially concealed because of the trees and bushes in front, but once they passed those, her breath was almost taken away. The inside was even nicer than the outside. "Wow," escaped her lips.

"Like it?" Joe asked from behind her. Sarah nodded at him.

"Yeah, I hope my house looks half as nice as this once we finished getting it all set up," she said, following the other boys into what looked like the 'game room'. There was a huge flat screen HDTV with consoles for everything from Wii to Xbox to Nintendo 64. They all set up the game of Guitar Hero, since Kevin was obsessed with it, and rocked out for a while, laughing and having fun. The boys had officially decided that she was a great girl that they could be really good friends with, and everyone was already feeling comfortable around each other.

At around 11:30 (she had convinced her mother to let her stay out later than her usual eleven o'clock curfew), Sarah had just gotten beat by Nick at Guitar Hero again (and Nick was the worst brother out of them all), and she decided it was time to head home. Kevin had left the room a while ago to talk with his girlfriend (whose name was Amber, Sarah had found out) and Joe was sprawled out on the couch, yawning, but yelling out directions to Sarah trying to help her beat Nick.

"I better get going guys," she said, putting down the plastic guitar. They boys nodded as she tried to find her shoes. She slipped them on when she had found them, moving towards the door of the den. Joe and Nick followed her to the door of their house.

"Do you want me to walk you over?" Nick asked, blush creeping up on his features, starting at his ears.

"Sure, if you want," she said, smiling at him.

"I'll come to-" Joe started, but the phone rang loudly throughout the house. He looked at it and made a face. "Who calls at this time of night?" he said in a weird voice. "Sorry, I have to answer that. I'll talk to you soon though. It was nice hanging out," Joe said, hugging Sarah and sprinting off to get the phone.

"Guess it's just you and me then," Sarah said, heading out the door first. Nick closed the door behind them and they crossed the huge yard and long driveway together.

"You know, I'm really glad that you guys are my neighbors. I was close to my neighbors back at home, and I was worried that I wasn't going to like whoever lived in this house," she started as they walked.

"I'm really glad that you're my neighbor too; you're a really cool girl," Nick smiled at her and she hid a blush.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," she said.

"Me too, we should do this again really soon," Nick suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Thanks for walking me to the door. So I guess I'll see you around?" Sarah asked, stepping up to her front steps.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, we'll see each other soon, and believe me it was no problem walking you," he said, making her blush again, but she prayed that he didn't notice. He stepped forward to hug her. "Good night," he said into her hair.

"Good night," she said back quietly, letting go of him reluctantly. He gave the best hugs. She smiled at him one last time and entered her house, closing the door behind her.

She watched through the window as he crossed her lawn back towards his house and let out a strangled scream. She couldn't believe that she had just spent her Saturday night with the Jonas Brothers. Her life could not get any better.

"I take it you had fun," her mother said, coming out to greet her in her pajamas.

"Mom! You have no idea! Oh my god, they are so great! Ahhh!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly. "Seriously, what more can I ask for? I am so loving life right now!" she ran over to kiss her mom on the cheek and ran up to her room to get ready for bed and see if some of her friends were online so she could tell them about her great night.

**I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh! Okay so people are liking this story! Good, cause I'm liking writing it! So there was a bit of confusion regarding Sarah's age... she's sixteen in the story. Just to clear that up. I dont really have anything else to say except for THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

The day went by relatively quickly for Sarah. She had voice again (since she couldn't really fit in a lot of lessons during the week, they insisted on her having lessons over the weekends), and she had a lot of homework to do, as well as stop by Maggie's office. Throughout the day, all the Jonas's, but mostly Joe, sent her a few texts, mostly random things. She laughed and or smiled every time, and texted them back, happy that she was becoming great friends with them so quickly.

Monday it was back to set and the week went by slowly and quickly at the same time. The days went by slowly because she worked so hard on each scene, but the week was going by fast. It was already Thursday when Sasha had told her that some people were throwing Chris a surprise birthday party that weekend, and she was definitely invited. No one had heard anything about it because they wanted it to be a secret.

It would be held at Monique Coleman's house, which was a really huge one a couple blocks over from Sarah. Sarah was pretty excited after hearing about all the people that were invited, and the fact that she got to go shopping now for a cute party dress was great. Sasha agreed to come with.

Luckily for her, they had gotten out early that day, and she was home by six o'clock. She decided that she could quickly eat dinner and maybe call Sasha so they could go dress shopping. None of the stores closed until nine anyway.

She had taken a shower, eager to get out of her set makeup and hair, and she slipped into grey skinny jeans and a yellow long sleeved Henley, with a white cami underneath and white slip on flats. She put on some eyeliner and mascara, left her curly hair down after putting some products in it and called it a day.

Sasha had agreed to come pick her up at seven, so they could go shopping (Sasha was seventeen so she had already had her license for a while). Sarah ate dinner quickly, and chatted with her mom about her day and the party. She put her wallet, house keys, cell phone, and other stuff into a Prada tote that she had gotten as a surprise for Christmas, and waited for Sasha.

_'Buzz, buzz'_ Sarah had gotten another text. It was from Kevin.

_'Whatchya up to?'_ he had written.

She smiled, glad that the boys, or at least one of them, were thinking about her. They had talked constantly the entire week, and she was kind of upset that she hadn't been able to spend any time with them with their hectic schedules.

_'I'm about to go dress shopping for Chris's surprise party this weekend. How's recording going?'_ the boys were finishing up their third album the entire week in actual studios, since they couldn't really record drums and vocals on their Gibson tour bus while on the Miley tour.

_'Nick's re-recording some vocals right now, and it sounds so awesome. This album's going to be rockin'. By the way we're going to Chris's too, Ashley Tisdale invited us,'_ he texted back.

_'Sweet! I was starting to think I wouldn't see you guys this week at all, but now I'm pretty pumped,'_ she smiled as she texted that to him.

She was glad that those boys were going to be there. She was starting to become pretty attached, and they had only hung out once. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had been obsessed with them for the longest time. She and Kevin texted for a little while longer, but then Sasha honked from outside and Sarah ran out to greet her.

"I'm so excited. This is going to be so much fun," Sasha said, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards Rodeo Drive.

She parked and the girls got out, eager to start trying to find their dresses. They walked into about three different stores at first, not being able to find a thing. They wanted cocktail dresses that were not too formal, since it was at Monique's house, but they still wanted to look cute and dressed up. They entered Kitson, hoping to find something there, even though it was starting to get late, and Sarah was so tempted to just go to Forever 21 and by something there, but Sasha insisted.

"Oh my gosh, look at these, they are so cute!" Sasha exclaimed, hurrying over to a rack of different dresses. They each grabbed a bunch and dragged them to the dressing room, eager to try them on.

Sarah first tried on a lime green dress, which hit passed the knee and was absolutely hideous on her. The next dress was gold, but she didn't like the fact that it was one shoulder. The next two were way too revealing for her liking, and she was starting to give up. That was, until she tried on the next dress.

It was a rich plum color, with some sort of silvery translucent sparkles and rhinestones all over it. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and it hit above her knee without being too short, but showing off her toned tanned legs perfectly. It synched in at the waist, and came away a little at the hips, but it looked so cute.

"Sash, I think this is the one," she said, stepping out of the dressing room.

"Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous! That's definitely the one," Sasha exclaimed, stepping out in a short silver baby doll dress that totally worked for her.

"You better get that dress though, you look stunning," Sarah said.

They girls looked at themselves in the mirrors for a minute, before deciding to get their dresses and change back into their clothes. They searched the store for heels to match (they both got silver but in different styles) and something they might be able to get Chris for a present.

"All the boys will be looking at us, Sarah," Sasha said, smile on her face as they went to go pay.

"Please, all the boys already look at us," Sarah replied. The girls shared a laugh and grabbed their paid for dresses, heading back to the car, chatting excitedly about the party and who might be there.

--

The next day went really quickly, since Sarah was in every scene they shot that day, and they were running behind for the week and needed to get the episode done. Her lunch break was even shortened so she could get into makeup and hair quicker so they could shoot the scenes faster.

When she wasn't doing anything, or just sitting in the hair and makeup chair, she chatted with Sasha and texted on her phone. She talked to her friends back home, which were in school and falling asleep in whatever class they were in. She also chatted with some of the Disney stars she had worked with in the past, including Emily Osment, who were wondering if she was going to the surprise party the next night. But her favorite people she was caught up talking to were the Jonas boys.

She couldn't get enough of them. Kevin, Joe, and even Nick, all found time to text her multiple times a day, even though they were jam packed with stuff to do. It was amazing, and she really didn't know how they did it, but she did know that she didn't want it to stop.

When the day ended, Sarah was exhausted, and she didn't even think twice about showering and getting into her pajamas. She didn't want to look tired the next day, since she had just found out that Monique's house was code for a club in town that Monique's friend (who was the owner) let them use for the night. Sarah felt a little stupid for believing that it was at someone's house when she knew that Disney stars liked to do parties up big. That meant that there would be lots of cameras (since someone would send some representatives and press down for the very beginning of the party to capture the arrivals), lots of glamour, and lots of people to impress.

Sarah's mother and Maggie had insisted on getting one of the girls from the set of the show to do her hair and makeup, after finding out that the event was bigger than everyone thought. Chris would be turning eighteen, and there was a lot of buzz about it among the Disney Channel stars community. Unfortunately though, Sarah had to move her voice lessons up to twelve so that she would be free when the stylist came to fix her up at three thirty.

She had just finished her lesson and eating lunch, and it was now two thirty. She was about to go and watch some TV, when her phone rang. It was Nick and she got excited, knowing that Nick didn't call people too often.

"Hey, Nick," she said coolly, answering the phone.

"Hey, Sarah. Do you think I could come over real quick? Joe hit our last whiffle ball over the fence into your yard and he's making me go get it," nick said into the phone.

Sarah laughed, that was so like Joe. "Yeah sure, come on over," she replied.

They said quick 'see you in a minute's and hung up. Two minutes later, Nick was knocking on her door.

He smiled at her when she answered. "I hope I didn't like interrupt anything, because I know how busy you are," nick said, seeming a bit nervous.

"No, it's not a problem, I wasn't doing anything. I'm waiting for the stylist to come doll me up for the party tonight," she added, flipping her hair dramatically.

Nick laughed and she led him through her house to the back sliding door and out into her backyard.

"Nice house you have here," Nick said, looking around.

"Thanks, but it doesn't compare to yours," she said.

They looked around for the whiffle ball keeping the conversation going, not seeing it in the huge back yard for a second.

"Oh, here it is," Sarah said, jogging over to it and picking it up.

She walked it back over to Nick, who took it out of her hand, accidently brushing his fingers against hers. She blushed and pulled away, but not too quickly because she didn't want him to think she hated him, which was the exact opposite.

"Thanks," he replied, and they walked back through the house.

"Next time, tell Joe to get his lazy ass up and get his own ball," Sarah joked, leaning against the front door frame as Nick stood in front of her.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to lie, I kind of just wanted to see you," he said, making her blush again, while his ears turned a little pink.

"Well I'm glad you came," she said, smiled at him genuinely.

"Thanks again. I'll see you tonight okay?" he stated, rather than asked.

"Of course. You better save me a dance," she half joked, while the other half of her was dead serious.

"Eh, I don't really dance… but… I think I can make an exception for you," he said, grinning now. Sarah grinned back.

"Aw, I'm special. That's sweet," she replied.

"Yeah, you are," Nick said, mostly to himself, but Sarah heard him. "Anyway, I have to go before Joe comes looking for me." He stepped forward, giving her a brief hug that lingered just a second longer than it should have (not that Sarah minded). "See you later."

"Bye," she replied, watching him cross the yard at a jog.

She smiled at his back until she couldn't see him anymore before returning back inside.

She tried to sit on the couch and watch some TV, but her thoughts were racing, mostly about Nick. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, so she went to go take a quick shower before the stylist got there. She threw on some sweats and a t-shirt, and waited for her arrival.

* * *

**Aw, I love Nick. I know this chapter was kinda slow, but eh, it needed to happen I guess. What did you think? Why dont you tell me in a review? **

**& Don't worry, there is so much juicy drama to come!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Awesome! Some people are really liking this story! Thanks so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, and I'm sure it will be verrry interesting to read. So enough said, here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

**PS I dont know why it's centered, but just go with it **

**--**

A few hours later, Sarah was standing in front of her full length mirror, amazed at her appearance. She looked amazing in her dress and her shoes and jewelry complimented it fantastically; her dress was really flattering and made her seems tanner than usual, and her heels made her legs look extremely toned. Her makeup had been done with a light smoky eye and peach gloss to counter it, and her hair had been straightened and left in smooth waves, while her bangs were whisked out of her face into a small pouf. She looked flawless.

"Aw, honey, you look absolutely stunning," her mother said, coming into the room.

"Thanks mom," she said, grabbing her silver clutch and making sure she had her essentials.

"You better go, Sasha's waiting for you," her mother said, leading her out to the front of the house.

Sasha had gotten ready at her house and she and her driver for the night (her brother, haha) was now stopping by to pick up Sarah. They would arrive at the party together fashionably late, but in time enough to get there before Chris. They had found out that Lucas Grabeel and Corbin Bleu were distracting him and bringing him to the club later.

"Oh my goodness girl! You look absolutely amazing!" Sasha exclaimed from the front door.

She had come to get Sarah, already dressed in her short baby doll dress.

"Please, you're the one who's stunning," Sarah exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Okay, come on, let's go, we have to get there before Chris does," Sasha said, pulling her friend out towards the car.

They talked excitedly the entire way to the club, anxious for the night to begin. Once they arrived, Sasha's brother dropped them off and they walked up to the photo walk thing to get their pictures taken, stopping along the way to say hi to friends and tell them that they would see each other inside.

Sarah and Sasha took pictures together and separately, working every angle possible and smiling brilliantly at the cameras. They stopped to talk to some press about their upcoming Disney show, and talked separately about other projects they were doing. They also gave birthday wishes to one camera man who said he was filming it for Chris to watch later.

"We love you Chris! Happy birthday!"

Finally, the girls were allowed to enter the club, and they were mesmerized by the way it was transformed. There were lights everywhere, making the place look magical. There was a small stage set up in the back by the back entrance, and there was a backdrop that said "Happy 18th Birthday Chris!" on it. The bar had also been transformed; since it was a party for an underage kid, all the alcohol had been put away and locked, and another banner covered the shelves. There would be soda and virgin cocktails only. Sarah and Sasha grabbed some Pina Coladas and mingled with the other Disney stars that had also arrived. They could tell that there would be a LOT of people there tonight, and everything was just getting started.

"And I was like, I can't believe I just said that! I mean, when you mess up your lines it's one thing, but to mess them up that bad? I was so embarrassed," Ashley Tisdale concluded her story as she and Selena Gomez talked with the girls. Not only were there a bunch of Disney stars there, but there were also some other famous people from shows on Nickelodeon and things like that, as well as some of Chris's non famous friends.

They talked for a while longer and more amounts of people showed up, before the lights dimmed and someone stepped onto the stage, a spot light on them.

"Okay everyone, listen up. Chris is about to come here any minute, and this is the plan. We're all going to stay extremely silent, but we're gunna have the DJ blast some music and hopefully Chris won't realize what's going on. Then we're going to bring him up here, and that's when you all yell 'Surprise' or whatever," the guy said into the mic. Everyone started talking again anxiously awaiting the birthday boy's arrival.

They only had to wait a few more minutes in relative quietness (the DJ had the music turned down still) until the guy on stage signaled to the DJ and told everyone to be quiet.

Chris walked onto the stage with Corbin and Lucas, looking extremely shocked as everyone yelled their "Surprise"'s and "Happy birthday"'s at him. He took the mic, thanked everyone a bunch of times, and got off the stage to go thank people personally. He made his way over to Sarah and Sasha, both of whom gave him a huge hug, giggling in his arms.

"Are you surprised?" Sasha asked. Chris looked at her and grinned.

"This is great! I really had no idea! Thanks so much for being here. And by the way, you both look beautiful," he said, giving them one last hug before he was being forced to say hi to other people.

"He's right you do," a voice from behind them said, making them turn around.

She saw three extremely hot brothers standing before her and grinned. Joe was the one who had spoken, but his brothers were nodding in agreement.

"Wow, you look amazing," Nick said, mostly directing it towards Sarah, but glancing over a Sasha too.

"Thanks guys," Sarah said, stepping forward to hug each of them.

Again, her hug with Nick lingered for a bit longer. She hid her blush well under the darkness of the club. Kevin's phone rang after they had been talking for a while, and he left to go answer it since it was Amber.

The party was finally turning passed its awkward stage, and the DJ dimmed the lights more, pumping the club with loud bass and up tempo beats. People swarmed the dance floor and everyone seemed like they were having a good time. Sasha had left to go talk to some other people, leaving her clutch on the table that they had just sat down at.

"Hey, Sarah, want to dance?" Joe asked, obviously itching to get out on the dance floor. She smiled at him and laid her clutch down on the table next to Sasha's.

"I'd love to," she said, getting up, straightening her dress a little as Joe stood up and offered her his arm, grinning at her goofily. Sarah took his arm, and then glanced at Nick.

"Come on," she said, reaching out to him. He shook his head, making his long curls bounce.

"I'll meet you guys out there," he said, indicating that he was not going to dance any time soon. She eyed him but nodded.

"Just remember, you promised me a dance," she said, winking at him before walking off with Joe towards the dance floor.

Another song started up, and everyone on the dance floor began to move with the beat. She and Joe danced around crazily for a while, laughing and smiling at each other.

Some other people moving around the dance floor stopped to dance with them too, but eventually they moved on and it was pretty much just the two of them; the dance floor was pretty crowded. They had somehow gotten deeper into the mix of people, and all the bodies were forcing them closer to each other.

The song changed to another body writhing beat, this time a familiar beat ("Low" by Flo Rida), and Joe had moved closer to her. She noticed, but continued to sway her hips to the beat, avoiding his eyes, but glancing at him every few seconds. The people behind her bumped into her, and she was forced even closer to Joe as he watched her mesmerizing movements.

She looked at him apologetically and went to go step back, but he place a hand on her waist to stop her, grinning. She smiled up at him, impressed that he had taken such a bold move, and let him move his hand around to the small of her back, gently pulling her closer, her hips dangerously close to his. There was still space between them as they moved, but that didn't last very long.

He stepped forward a little, closing the gap between their bodies, adjusting his movements to be in sync with hers. She smiled at him, feeling a bit awkward at first, since she had really only just met him and they were grinding, but once he flashed that dazzling smile at her, all feelings like that were lost.

She placed one hand on his shoulder, playing with the collar on his shirt with her fingers. Every time the lyrics repeated the word 'low' she would move their hips lower and lower to the ground, until the last one where she would return to the top. Joe grinned at her the entire time, and she couldn't help but blush. She was perfectly content where she was, feeling Joe's strong body moving against hers, but it almost was like it was too good to be true.

They danced together for the entire song, getting caught up on the moment and leaning their faces closer to each other. Their foreheads were touching, and she had a feeling that he definitely would have kissed her, since she could feel his breath on her lips which sent tingles down her spine, if not for the song changing to none other than Joe's favorite – Soulja Boy. He broke away from her instantly, and launched into his dorky rendition of the famous dance, along with almost everyone else in the crowd.

--

While this was going on, Nick was sitting at the table in which everyone had left him, watching the people on the dance floor. He had seen Sarah and Joe for the first couple of songs, and they looked like they were having a blast, throwing their arms in the air and dancing wildly. But soon, he lost sight of them, and some people were coming up to talk with him.

He was just finishing up a passing conversation with Jason Dolley when Kevin came up to him, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Why are you sitting by yourself, man?" Kevin asked.

"Cause everyone left me, and I wasn't by myself about two seconds ago," he replied, matter of factly.

Kevin just looked at him and sat down. "Where's Joe? And Sarah?"

Nick pointed to the dance floor. "Dancing I think. I lost sight of them though," he said over the music which had just changed into a louder song.

"Oh," was all Kevin said before scanning the crowd for his brother and his neighbor. He and Nick silently searched the room for a moment, before Kevin spotted the two, towards the middle of the dance floor.

"I found them. Ouch, sorry man," Kevin added, pointing the pair out, who were grinding to the music, looking perfectly content in each other's arms.

Nick laid his eyes on them and frowned, but quickly tried to hide it. He knew that if Joe liked a girl, he would probably not have the greatest chance of getting her. But, he also knew that Joe was a flirt, and he liked attention, especially from pretty girls.

"Why did you apologize?" Nick asked his oldest brother.

Kevin looked at him.

"Cause I can totally tell that you have a thing for Sarah, and by the looks of it, Joe does too," he glanced back out to the couple, and they looked like they were seconds away from kissing.

Nick couldn't bear to watch, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. He braced himself for the feeling of watching the girl he was starting to crush on and his older brother kiss, but it never came.

The music changed again to the perfect song at the perfect moment. Joe instantly sprang out of Sarah's arms and tried to clear himself some space, preparing to do the Soulja Boy dance, along with the rest of the people at the party.

"Whatever, there's nothing I can do about it I guess. I'll just have to wait it out and see what happens," Nick said, fighting back a laugh as he watched his brother make a fool out of himself.

Kevin was proud of his brother; normally he would have to tell him those things, but he was starting to learn for himself.

When the song was over, Sarah leaned in to Joe's ear to tell him over the music that she was thirsty and wanted a break. He nodded, taking her hand, and leading her off the dance floor and in the direction of the "renovated" bar. They ordered waters and walked back over to where they left Nick, only to see him and Kevin talking to Sasha.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Joe asked, sitting down at the table. Sarah sat in between Nick and Joe, across from Kevin and Sasha.

"Having fun?" Sasha asked them, hinting that there was something more between them then friendship.

"Yeah, this guy's crazy," Sarah said, ignoring her friend's look, laughing and taking a sip of her water.

She glanced over at Nick, who was watching her with what she could have sworn was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"You know, you still owe me that dance," she said, leaning over so he could hear her over the music.

His ear tingled from where her breath had hit it.

"Yeah, I do. How about we go right now?" he asked, eager to get her away from Joe, who was now in a conversation with Sasha and Kevin about something.

The music had changed again, and Sarah grinned at him.

"Perfect timing, cause I love this song," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her, then leading him out to the dance floor.

They danced for a while, enjoying each other's company and losing themselves in the music. There was some space between them, but again, the crowd was pushing them closer together. However, they could fit another body between them if they wanted (that's how much space there was).

Her eyes never left his, as they moved to the upbeat music. They made faces at each other, screamed lyrics to each other, and did ridiculous dance moves, all the while laughing and having a good time. Sarah was having such a good time; she didn't want it to end.

A few songs later, a random slow song came on, and Nick looked a little nervous, trying to move off the dance floor.

"Oh no you don't. You can't possibly think I would let you off that easy," she said, eyeing him playfully. "Get back over here."

A grin found Nick's face. There was no objecting that.

"Well, when you say it like that…" he joked, placing his hands on her waist as she slipped her arms around his neck loosely.

They swayed to the music together, and grinned at each other. "You know, I'm not going to lie. This is the first time I've ever slow danced with a guy," she admitted. Nick looked at her, surprised. "I mean, I've danced with guys before, but never like this," she added.

Nick smiled, obviously flattered. "I'm glad that I could be you're first slow dance then," he said truthfully.

They danced for the entire song, chatting about how great the party was, how surprised Chris looked, and other things. Sarah glanced around to the other couples to see Sasha dancing with Cody Linley, Joe dancing with Demi Lovato, and Zac and Vanessa were off on the other side of the dance floor among other couples.

She adjusted her grip on Nick's neck, and managed to pull him a little closer indirectly. He didn't object at all, moving his hands to her lower back and looking into her eyes.

The song finished, and was replaced with another fast song. They stood there, arms wrapped around each other, and eyes locked. "So, how was your first slow dance?" he asked, voice low.

"I always thought it would be with a really sweet, good looking guy, who would take me into his arms and make me never want to let go," she started, Nick's face fell a little. "And it was everything I imagined," she added. Yes, it was bold. Yes, it was gutsy. No, she didn't know why she said it. But the look on Nick's face was priceless.

It lit up with excitement, and his eyes flickered down to her lips a few times. "Good, cause that's what I was going for," he said softly, in a voice that made Sarah's knees weak.

She tilted her head up slightly, and met his lips with hers in a soft kiss. It was sweet and gentle; it was perfect. She pulled away after a few long moments and searched his eyes, confused. They just met a week or so ago. Her feelings for him were developing a little too fast for her liking, but kissing him felt so right.

"I'm sorry. It's just… we really just met… and this is kind of moving a little fast," she said, looking down slightly and slipping out of his arms.

Nick immediately responded. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry too. I get it, really I do. I should have known better," he said, a little disappointed. Sarah looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you understand. I like having you around, and I just don't want it to get weird right now" she said truthfully. "But, hey. Don't get discouraged, it was a good kiss," she added with a smirk after a long awkward silence between the two of them.

Nick looked at her and blushed, trying to not smile, but he was unsuccessful.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," she added, caressing his cheek briefly with her hand, making him turn redder.

She giggled and removed her hand from his face. They left the dance floor and made their way back to the table. He followed her closely, missing her warmth in his arms already. Just as she was about to sit down, Sasha came up from behind her and asked her to go with her to the bathroom.

"See you in a few boys," Sarah said, waving to Nick, Kevin, and Joe who was walking up to them.

Once they were in the bathroom and checked to see that they were relatively alone, Sasha confronted Sarah. "Oh my god! You like him, you like him, you like him," she sang in a loud voice.

"Shh. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sasha stopped and stared at her in disbelief. "I saw you and Nick, Sarah. You two are so cute together," she squealed.

"I just met the guy! I mean yeah he's super nice and sweet and cute and funny and attractive and not to mention a good kisser, but still! Besides, he's my neighbor, too," Sarah tried to justify.

"You just said that cause you don't want to have to confront Nick when you and Joe are seeing each other on the side," Sasha said, eyeing her friend.

"WHAT? Are you okay? Did someone slip something into your drink?" Sarah asked.

"Shut up, no. All I'm saying is that I saw you and Joe earlier and you seemed to like each other a lot," Sasha observed.

"Wow, I can't even dance with a guy before my good friend is saying I'm dating him. I'm not romantically attached to any of those boys, thank you very much. They are just super fun to hang out with," Sarah said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And to make out and grind with right?" Sasha smirked.

"You are ridiculous and you need help," Sarah said, frowning. "Anyway, I saw you and Cody slow dancing before. So I will take a leaf out of your book and automatically assume that you two are dating slash will date in the near future."

Sasha just smiled glamorously at her. "Actually, he asked for my number and said he would call me later this week so we can hang out," she beamed.

"Okay, you are a bad example," Sarah stated, checking her reflection.

She still looked pretty good, considering she had been sweating on the dance floor for more than half of the party. She fluffed her hair, wiped at some of her eyeliner, and looked over at Sasha, who was also looking in the mirror.

"You know, all I'm saying is that both those boys have it bad for you, and you better decide soon, because they're going on tour like in a few weeks. I'd hate to see them leave when you all have unfinished business," Sasha said, knowing that Sarah would blow up.

"What unfinished business? There's no business at all! I have no idea what you are seeing. Okay, so I kind of danced with Joe," Sasha corrected her loudly with her a cough that sounded exactly like "grinded", but Sarah ignored her. "And I did kiss Nick, but there's nothing happening. They are just really great guys who I just happened to get caught up in the moment with. That's all," she defended herself to the best of her ability.

Just then, some girls walked in to use the rest room.

Sasha glanced at her reflection one last time, and led Sarah to the door. "Whatever you say, girl, whatever you say," she shook her head, and they went back out to the party.

--

**Wow, so, okay. A lot happened in there, right? How was it? Terrible? Bad? Good? Awesome? Let me know! I hope you guys are enjoying this story, because a lot more is in store! **

**Don't forget to write a review. **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Thank you soooooooo incredibly much for those of you who reviewed! Here's the next chapter, I really hope you like it!!

**Party Part 2:**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the table, they boys all watched the two girls walk away.

"So, Nick, my man, nice going out there," Kevin said encouragingly, patting his little brother on the back.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, pretending not to know what was going on, since Joe had just joined them.

"I saw you kissing Sarah out there, dude. I'm not blind," Kevin teased.

Nick blushed and Joe looked at his younger brother with his mouth wide open. "You did what?"

"Yeah, we kissed. But it's not really a big deal, and I don't think it's going to happen again… at least not anytime soon," he said, shrugging.

"Was it that bad?" Joe asked stupidly.

Nick gave him a look. "No! It's just that we just met, and she wants to take things slow. I kind of agree. We have to get to know each other more," he justified their decision.

Kevin nodded. "Oh, cool, man," was all he said as he watched Joe's reaction.

"You mean, so like, you guys are gunna get together?" Joe asked carefully.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. We'll see what happens. No one said anything except for deciding to see where this all takes us. I didn't, like, ask her out or anything if that's what you're wondering," he said, and Joe let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay," was all he said, but both his other brothers eyed him.

He chose to ignore them and watched the dance floor for a moment, deep in thought.

"So, Kevin, how's Amber doing?" Nick asked, trying to ease the tension that had settled in between them.

"Oh, she's great. She's flying in tomorrow for the week. I have to go pick her up at like twelve or something," Kevin responded, eager to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Do we have to come?" Joe chimed in. They chatted about it until the girls came back.

"So ladies, how about we head back out to the dance floor?" Joe asked, trying to be all sly.

Sarah smiled graciously but quickly glanced at her silver watch. It was nearing eleven, and she knew that the party would be winding down a little, since they had all been there since six awaiting Chris' arrival at seven, and she promised her mom she'd be home soon. She looked back at Sasha and shook her head no ever so slightly, but Sasha ignored the look.

"I think we have time for one more dance, right Sarah?" Sasha said, smiling flirtatiously at the boys.

It wasn't that she didn't want to hang out more with the boys, it was just that she didn't want to get in trouble with her mom, and she had voice lessons kind of early the next morning.

Joe gave her dramatic puppy dog eyes, trying to convince her. She couldn't resist that face.

"Yeah, of course," she replied with enthusiasm.

Joe held out both his arms for the girls to take, and Sarah and Sasha each used their free arm to grab the other brothers. The five of them strolled out to the dance floor, ready to have a good time.

They all danced to a couple of songs, laughing, jumping, shaking, twisting, singing, and enjoying it to the max. There was no awkwardness, and they had a great time just being with each other. Sarah could tell, in those ten minutes, that they were going to be great friends for a long time to come. Sarah had gotten a glimpse of her silver watch when it read eleven fifteen though, and she apologized, dragging Sasha off the dance floor. The boys were lagging behind a minute, having been distracted by some people they knew.

"It's getting late, and the party is almost over. Is your brother still coming?" Sarah asked.

Sasha stifled a yawn, and whipped out her cell phone, "He should be, let me call him," she said, quickly dialing the number. "Hey, yeah, are you still coming to get us? What? You've got to be kidding me! What are we supposed to do? Okay, fine, I can't wait till mom finds out," she hung up the phone quickly.

"Looks like he went to his own little party, so he's not coming. What are we going to do?"

The Jonas boys joined them just then, seeing their distraught faces. "What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"We don't have a ride home, and we kinda have to get home soon," Sarah said as if it was no big deal, even though she was freaking out.

"You can ride with us," Nick suggested, nodding at her.

She was completely grateful. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to take us…" she started, but Sasha was giving her a look that said 'are you crazy?'

"Really, it's no problem. We _are_ next door neighbors, and I think you said Sasha lives pretty close too, right? So it's not a big deal," Joe said, smiling at the two girls.

"Okay, awesome. Thanks so much," Sasha said, grinning at all the boys. _'She's such a flirt,'_ Sarah though, shaking her head slightly at her friend, good naturedly of course.

"So then, you girls ready to head out?" Kevin asked, looking at them. They nodded. "Sweet, then let's go," he motioned towards the exit and lead everyone to the front of the party. Along the way, they stopped to say good bye to a few people, and to say Happy Birthday one more time to Chris.

Someone had already pulled a black SUV up to the front of the club for the boys, and Big Rob had suddenly appeared before they exited, there to save the day if any of that was needed. Paparazzi were waiting impatiently outside the party, being held back by security, but rowdy none the less.

"How come you didn't drive?" Sasha asked Kevin as they ducked into the car. "You do have your license, right?"

It was a bit of a squeeze, but they made it just fine. Once the door closed, they were greeted by silence, but the flashes were still coming.

"They don't let me drive to things like this. I don't know, it's just something that I have to deal with. I wouldn't mind driving though," he said, shrugging.

Sarah had ended up sitting in the back with Nick, while Sasha was sandwiched between Joe and Kevin in the middle seat.

The fifteen minute ride back to their neighborhood was pretty fun. They laughed at Joe being an idiot, and the girls gushed about what a great time they had.

Once they passed the gates into their neighborhood, Sasha directed them to her house. When they arrived, she said goodbye to everyone, and Joe slid out of the car so she could get out. He helped her down, gave her a friendly goodnight hug, and hopped back into the car.

"Do you like her?" Kevin asked bluntly.

"Wow, you just come out and ask like that?" Joe said sarcastically.

Kevin rolled his eyes, and Nick and Sarah had leaned forward to hear his answer.

"But seriously, I think she's just a cool girl. But I don't like her like that. Besides, I kinda have my eye on someone else anyway," he replied.

His brothers eyed him curiously, but he just kept a mysterious look on his face. Sarah had chosen to ignore his statement for now, but she was determined to find out soon enough.

"Good cause, no offense, but I don't think she likes you anyway. She's going out with Cody Linley like tomorrow night or something," Sarah said truthfully.

Joe let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, good, cause I don't know if I can handle another girl throwing themself at me," he said with mock cockiness. That earned him a nice smack from both his brothers.

"What?" he responded innocently, as Sarah laughed from her seat.

"We're here guys," the Big Rob said from the passenger's seat. He would stay in the car so the driver could take him to his own house.

"Goodnight Big Rob," Kevin said first, getting out of the car, then collapsing the seat he had just been sitting in so Sarah and Nick could get out of the back.

"Peace, brotha," Joe said, trying to be a gangster. Big Rob just shook his head and chuckled.

"Night, man," Nick chimed in.

Sarah carefully got out of the black SUV, which was kinda difficult in her heels and short dress, but with the help of Kevin's strong hands, she did it. Nick climbed out behind her moments later. With a final goodbye, the SUV pulled away from the Jonas's driveway.

"Thank you guys so much for the ride," she said, smiling at them as they stood outside. She tried not to shiver, since it was extremely cold outside.

"Oh, it was no problem," Kevin smiled at her.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Sarah said, placing one of her hands on Joe's shoulder, since he was closest, and lifting her foot so she could unbuckle her heel.

"Yeah, me too," Joe said, watching her with a confused look on his face. Nick beat him to the question though.

"Why are you taking off your shoes?" he asked. She giggled a little, switching feet.

"You see the heel on these things? If I try to walk across the grass in those, I'll sink with every step and probably break the heel. Believe me, it's not really that fun," she said, finally unbuckling the second shoe. She picked up her heels and held them in one hand.

The boys nodded at her, looks of realization on their faces. She couldn't help but laugh a little, they were just so cute.

"Anyway, I should get going," she said.

"Do you want me to walk you over?" Nick suggested. She and Joe looked at him, but in entirely different ways.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Really, I'll be fine," she said, not wanting to be too much trouble.

Even though they were neighbors, their driveways and gates were a little ways away from each others.

"I want to," he said, his eyes intense, but in a good way. A way that made her blush.

"Okay then," she smiled at him. "I guess I'll talk to you guys tomorrow or something," she said, stepping forward to give Kevin a goodnight hug.

He nodded. "You can bet on it," he said, taking her in his arms for a brief hug. "Goodnight," he added.

Joe stepped up next. "I'll do one better and I'll _see_ you tomorrow," he said in a competitive way, wrapping his strong arms around her and giving her a squeeze. She giggled.

"Oh, so it's like a competition now?" she asked, amused. Joe looked at Kevin as if he was sizing him up.

"It's not competition cause I'll win, like always," he said confidently. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Ha! You wish you won as much as I do, Joseph," Kevin stated.

"Whatever," Joe said, not having a good enough comeback. Sarah laughed at the boys.

"Wow, you guys are so great. But I really have to get going. Good night," she said to them.

She then gave Nick a 'you ready?' look, which he nodded in response to. The older boys turned to walk up the rest of the driveway, while Sarah and Nick headed in the opposite direction. She walked gingerly, not wanting to hurt her bare feet on the ground.

"You want me to like, carry you or something?" he asked, eyeing her with an amused look on his face.

She shook her head. "Its fine, I can manage," she chuckled, still walking slowly.

"Oh-kay," he said in a 'if you say so' tone, watching her still.

She stumbled a bit on the grass at the edge of her property, in front of the driveway, because she didn't see a large rock in her way in the dark. Nick immediately stepped forward and steadied her by putting one hand on her waist, and allowing her to grab his other one to brace herself with.

She laughed nervously, being all too aware of Nick's strong hands. "Ha ha, thanks," she said, trying not to blush.

"No problem," he said, smiling at her as they turned up her driveway. He had removed his hand from her waist, but she still gripped his other hand, just in case. As they neared the front door though, she let go of his hand to dig through her clutch for her house key, knowing her mom probably wouldn't answer the door.

"I had fun tonight," she said as they climbed the few steps to her door.

"Yeah, everyone threw Chris a great party," he added as they turned towards each other. Things were starting to get a little awkward now, and Sarah fiddled with her keys.

"Hey, Nick? Thanks for understanding, um, you know, about before," she said softly and shyly.

He gave her a sincere look. "No problem. It's not a big deal," he said, shrugging a little.

She looked up at his face and a small smile broke out onto her face. "You know, you're a really great guy," she said honestly.

"That's what people tell me," he joked with mock cockiness. When Sarah gave him a look, he laughed. "Just kidding. But seriously, thanks. And really, no worries," he said.

This got a real smile out of her.

"Cool, so then… I guess I'll see you soon?" she asked.

He nodded at her. "Definitely. Goodnight, Sarah," he said sweetly, leaning down to hug her and kiss her cheek softly.

This time she couldn't help but blush. "Goodnight, Nick," she said back to him.

And with that, he turned to leave towards his house again. She stuck the key into the doorknob, but returned her eyes to him. She couldn't help but feel a little special when, halfway down the driveway, he turned back to grin at her. She waved, and let herself into the house.

"So, how was it?" her mom said, coming out of her room as Sarah passed it on her way to her own room.

"I had so much fun! Mom, I cannot believe how great the Jonas' are! Seriously, I'm living out my wildest dream!" she gushed. "Not to mention the party was amazing. Chris was soooo surprised," she added.

Sarah's mother beamed at her. "That's great honey. I'm glad everything's finally working out for you," she said before saying her goodnight and turning to bed.

* * *

**Wow! Right? What did you think? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review!!**


End file.
